Live Forever
by Bibie
Summary: Absolutely my first part ofCloRis fanfic. This tells what happens shortly after Meteor destruction and what happens to Aeris since she loves Cloud ?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Finally, it's finally over. Battle between good and evil. Battle between light and darkness. A struggle on saving the Planet, a struggle on saving everyone, every life in Planet. A struggle that costs a lot. Yes, it is just hours after The Avalanche beat Sephiroth and also Meteor with help from Holy materia and Lifestream. Sephiroth, the dark and twisted soul who was possessed by Jenova, was the responsible one for a lot of loss in Planet. He summoned Meteor with Black materia to wound Planet and he planned to devour Planet's power from collision impact between Planet and Meteor. Fortunately, this mad intention has been stopped by The Avalanche, a small rebel group from Midgar, and Meteor has been crushed to pieces by Holy summoned by White Materia and help from Lifestream, that is Planet's life power.  
  
People cheer up everywhere, knowing that the menace has gone, hopefully forever. Although they have to leave Midgar, they did not regret it since they have hope that everything will be better in the future. They will always remember this day as a symbol for their new hope. They will never forget that The Avalanche was behind all of this, that The Avalanche is their protector. They will never forget how hard for The Avalanche to protect The Planet, and they will never forget the bravest heroine of The Planet, the last Cetra, the last Ancient, who gave her life to save Planet and people. Yes, she is Aeris Gainsborough, the angel-like flower girl who was used to be selling flowers in Midgar slums area. They miss her for her kindness, caring, sacrifice, and also her beautiful, comforting figure, but none of these people know how The Avalanche feels missing for her, especially for the team leader, the spiky-blondie hair, Cloud Strife. 


	2. After The Moment

Chapter I  
  
AFTER THE MOMENT  
  
Aeris stands within Lifestream. She watches people in The Planet celebrating their new hope. She just smiles and nods her head, and says,  
  
"Those people seem happy. My friends did it. They have destroyed Sephiroth, and Meteor has gone too. Planet, you're safe now. Nothing more to worry about. And those people, they are all just so cheerful, as they hope for their brand new days lie ahead."  
  
"Thank you, Cetra", a soft voice whispers in her ears. It is Planet's voice. It sounds comforting and grateful. Aeris smiles back,  
  
"Glad to save you ", she replies. Then she feels a warm, comforting aura wraps around her. Looks like Planet wants to thank me with its own way, Aeris thinks and giggles to herself cheerfully. It is because she is ancestor of Cetra race that makes her has ability to communicate with Planet.  
  
She feels happy for those people and The Planet, but at the same time, she also feels curious about something….she feels an urge for knowing about something…..someone.  
  
Aeris then flies through Lifestream, looking for another spot. She looks below, watching an open area with Highwind, Avalanche's sky-transportation, lays on top of it. Finally she finds a place where she can see her friends, The Avalanche. She sees them resting on grass land near Kalm. They seem so relax, so peaceful, so happy, so cheerful.  
  
Barrett Wallace, the big black guy with beard, is sitting on the grass, looking up to the sky. He then let himself falls to thick grass with his hands behind his head, and smiles to the sky as he could see Aeris is watching her.  
  
"Barrett, although you are a rude man, you are a truly heartful father for Marlene, also for the rest of the team. You never give up even though worst situation arose on your face.", Aeris says to Barrett, although she knows Barrett just can't hear her. She just wants to express her feeling towards another.  
  
Cid Highwind, the old man with pilot-glasses on his head, is standing next to a big tree. Smoke comes out from his never-put-off-cigar. He just stares away to hills surrounding Kalm.  
  
"Cid, I know you are very talented on cursing all the way, ", she giggles for awhile, remembering how Cid cursed on every things, but actually he looked funny in her eyes. "… but I know you…that's the way you express your care towards other, especially Shera. I know she loves you, and you do too, love her. Just always be by her side, Cid…", Aeris smiles to him.  
  
Red XIII, the wolf-like beast yet intelligent-as-human creature, sits soundlessly on small hill near the others. He stares to other side of grass area.  
  
"Red XIII, you seldom to talk, but once you talked, there is always wisdom beneath your words. You will be great hero for your village, Cosmo Canyon. Bugenhagen must be proud with you", Aeris talks to herself.  
  
Vincent Valentine, man of the past, is standing solemnly. Wind blows his black hair. He just gazes to the sky for a moment, then looks at green grass around him.  
  
"Vincent, you have such a sorrowful past. You are a very quiet man I ever know. Are you still longing for Lucrecia ? What is it beneath your heart ? I feel so sorry for you, I just can't stand to see others suffer." Aeris sighs.  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi, the young and beautiful Ninja from Wutai, the Materia hunter, plays herself around with a moogle. She laughs every times. She seems to be very happy.  
  
"Yuffie, well, you will grow as a beautiful woman. You have your own charm, and you have your other way. Will you still be interested in stealing Materia from others ? That's not good, I think. I hope you just do it for awhile.", Aeris smiles contentedly to Yuffie.  
  
Cait Sith, a cat creature that sits on top of big funny mog robot, is tinkering with its mog robot, checking every parts that was worn out or damaged after all those battle.  
  
"Cait Sith, once you were a spy of Shinra. But, I know that you really care toward others, especially me. I haven't said thanks for your fortune- telling when we were inside Temple Of The Ancients…", Aeris takes a deep breath and continues,"…I still remember what your fortune-telling told, it said that I and Cloud were meant to be together, were made for each other…..how beautiful that it would be if that was true….but could it be true under current circumstance ? That I will be together with Cloud even though we live in separate world ? How could it be ? I don't think so….", she feels a bitterness, sorrow, and pain in her heart as she tries to remember every nice moment with Cloud.  
  
"Well, I guess there are two people left that I haven't seen", Aeris thinks. She then flies again in The Lifestream, and finds a young woman and a man stand on river bank near Highwind. The young woman has a straight, long and black hair. As wind blows, her hair is freely flying around her, giving her a more beautiful look. She is very beautiful, no one will doubt about it. Should there be a place for perfect beauty in the world, she will surely takes that place. Stand next to her is young man with spiky-blondie hair in blue clothes. A huge sword rests in his back. Yes, that woman is Tifa Lockheart, and the man is Cloud Strife, the leader of The Avalanche.  
  
"There they are !", Aeris thinks. "Look like they are spending their time together. Cloud is with Tifa, and they have known each other since they were kids. They must be falling in love with each other…..". Tears are brimming in Aeris' eyes. She feels something missing, but has no clear idea why.  
  
"I was so stupid, why didn't I tell Cloud about my feeling before ? I should have known that I will die someday after Planet told me to pray for Holy. And that night….that night at Gold Saucer, why I didn't use that moment…..", she starts to sob. "Now Cloud will never know how I feel, never. He will never know that I have always dreamed about him, he will never know…how much I love him…".  
  
She wipes tears from her cheeks and starts trying thinking clearly. "No matter how I feel now, it is useless. I have lost Cloud to my death, and now, I loss him to Tifa. She deserves him much more than I do. I was just a simple flower girl, I was the weakest in the party…There is no way he could love me the way I love him, and there is no way to go back to him, too. Better leave him to Tifa, she can take care of him.". Aeris then flies away leaving her spot. Although she has tried very hard to abandon her feeling, she still can't bear it. Tears are forming in her eyes again as she tries harder to forget all of her feeling, all of her hope and dream.  
  
Cloud and Tifa are gazing away to the horizon. They keep silent for a long time. After some moment, Tifa reaches Cloud's hair and sweep it softly. She stares at him with caring, lovingly look. Cloud looks at her for a moment and smiles to her. Tifa can not interpret his smile. She only knows that his love, Cloud, feels sorrow in his heart, but he doesn't tell what his burden is.  
  
"Thank you, Tifa", he says in low voice. His eyes look sad, and his face depicts sorrow. "Thanks for your caring. I appreciate it, your affection helps me a lot, but please let me alone for a moment…this time only…please…", he begs her, still in desperate.  
  
Tifa sweeps his hair once more, and then she nods and smiles. "It's okay, Cloud. You must be very tired. Whenever you need to comfort your heart, my arms are always widely opened". She then turns around, and leaves him behind.  
  
"To be honest, I can not leave Cloud all alone like this. There is something about him, he looks so….desperate…, ". Tifa is still thinking about Cloud, but at this time, she feels it is best to leave Cloud alone.  
  
Now Cloud is totally alone. He still looks at horizon with blank look. Wind is only his friend now. Slowly, he takes a deep breath, fills his lungs with fresh air that he has longed for.  
  
"Aeris…….", he mumbles, hoping to find a reply, but he only gets wind blowing softly. 


	3. Memories Of Past

Chapter 2  
  
Author's note : All Italic words represent a one's thought to him/herself  
  
MEMORIES OF PAST  
  
  
  
Aeris let her thought flies around. Since Sephiroth and Meteor has been defeated, she has a plenty of time to think, especially since she is in Lifestream, since she was dead……  
  
"Cloud…", she sighes as her thought comes to a man she really loved. She remembers moments with Cloud. Since his fall to church she was used to be taking care of the flowers in Midgar slums area, her offering to him to be her bodyguard, her adventure and fighting together with Avalanche, her unforgettable date with him at Gold Saucer, and also….her death.  
  
Cloud, do you have the same feeling ? Do you love me like I love you ? Do you live in desperate like I do right now ?. Aeris takes a deep breath.  
  
When we first met, you looked so handsome with your unique-spiky-blondie hair, especially your Mako-blue eyes. I loved to stare at them…, she smiles, and continues, but the most of you I liked so much was your coldness, no…your shyness…, she giggles for a moment.  
  
You never feel love and care since you joined SOLDIER, that's why probably you were so cold. Maybe that's also why you looked nervous every time I gave my affection to you. You never imagined that I could come closer to you, don't you ? But then your eyes turned to a caring, soft ones…it was the same eyes that looked at me when I was stabbed from behind by Sephiroth... Pain suddenly strikes out her thought when she remembered that nasty memory. She is really in desperate to forget it, but she knows she will not be able to. All she can do is just to weep and cry every time that memory comes to her mind, so she does. She feels desperate that she must live her life in Lifestream with that memory tails behind her, and worse, she must face it alone. Aeris sobs for some moment, and starts to sweep her tears that falls to her cheeks.  
  
Cloud, do you remember when I asked Cait Sith to do fortune telling about you and me ? He said that we were perfect to each other, we were made for each other…I was truly happy, and even though that was a fortune-telling, I had a big hope that it would be true. Did you also want it to be happened, Cloud ?  
  
Aeris keeps silent for a moment, and continues ,"…I hope you do………".  
  
Suddenly, she feels a hand taps her shoulder from back. She startles and cries shortly, then she turns around and sees someone. She gasps and close her mouth with her hands. She can not believe what she is seeing right now. There is a man in blue uniform stands in front of her. He wears a same clothes as Cloud does, that is SOLDIER uniform, and his hair is spiky too, but its color is black.....  
  
"Z-Zack…???", Aeris' eyes widens. The man in front of her nods his head, he grins to Aeris.  
  
"Yes, I am", he replies, his grin still sticks to his face, "…here and now…", he continues. Suddenly, he holds Aeris around his hands. Aeris is shocked. She never think to meet Zack, her ex-boyfriend, especially in Lifestream. Last time she only knew that Zack had gone for mission from Shinra, and they never met again. Now, he stands in front of her, in Lifestream….it means…..  
  
"Yes, I was failed from my last mission..", Zack whispers softly in her ears as he already knew what Aeris thinks. He breaks his hug but still holds Aeris' hands and stares to Aeris who is still in disbelief. Zack's left brow raises, and with that way, Aeris regains control of herself.  
  
"Well…it's been long time, Zack…", Aeris says to Zack. She is trying to smile to him, but deep in her heart, she can not do that. She feels that Zack's coming is not at the right time.  
  
Zack, Aeris' ex-boyfriend, was a man whom Aeris was in love before she met Cloud. He has charmed Aeris in his ways, and Aeris seemed to love him.  
  
"That was a long time ago…", Aeris mumbles. Zack's left brow raises again, "What did you say ? I can't hear it, Aeris".  
  
"Well, you never give news about yourself since your last mission..", Aeris replies.  
  
"You know, a dead man can't broadcast news..", Zack replies again with chuckle. Suddenly Aeris feels better knowing Zack's chuckle. He is still nice to her even though it has been long time since they have met. She feels a peaceful and warm feeling wraps around her. She never have this feeling since her death since she must support The Avalanche on defeating Sephiroth and Meteor from her world. Even after that, she only felt desperation and sorrow in her life, up to before she met Zack. She then smiles to him and says, "You know Zack, your appearance still looks awful…".  
  
"Really ?", grin on Zack's face goes broader.  
  
"Sure", as Aeris giggles and replies.  
  
"And you still look innocent, my angel…", Zack whispers softly. Aeris blushes but still gives him her smile.  
  
"Do you still sell flowers ?", ask Zack to Aeris.  
  
"Umm…not anymore…it's a long story, besides, who would buy flowers in this place ?", Aeris replies with sparkling in her emerald green eyes.  
  
"He still remembers me…", she thinks.  
  
Zack laughs as he hears her reply, and soon afterward, Aeris laughs too. They are both laughing, releasing their burden on the past, for awhile. Aeris' body shakes gently as she laughs.  
  
"Oh…how long has it been since I laughed ?", she thinks to herself. After they run out breath because of laughing, gradually, they fall in silence.  
  
They stare to each other for some moment. Slowly, Aeris feels something inside her heart, but she can not interpret what it means.  
  
There is something wrong…..it feels like a weird feeling….I'm not so sure…...but there he is, right now, still care about me….but…but this is not it….  
  
Aeris gathers all her bravery, then says,"Zack, do you mind leaving me alone, ….for a short time ?".  
  
Zack now becomes confused. His lips move as if he wants to say something but he only nods after that.  
  
"Aeris…I don't know what happened to you…but it's okay…", he slowly releases Aeris' hands.  
  
"Thank you for your understanding, it doesn't mean you must leave me from here, just stay here, Zack, I need companion…I need to tell you everything", Aeris steps backward, still stares to Zack, and spins around.  
  
"Zack, to be honest, I was happy to meet you again….", she shuts up for a moment. Zack pays attention to her. Aeris knows that Zack is listening to her.  
  
"..but Zack, I feel that things have gone differently from start. You know I adored you so much at past time, when we were together as lovers. You cared for me so much, and I was flattered. I felt like a real woman…", she smiles.  
  
"But short time before you disembarked for mission from Shinra, I realized something…important. It was about our relationship…no…it is about my feelings to you, Zack…", she goes quiet.  
  
"What was that ?", Zack asks Aeris, he becomes curious for her.  
  
Aeris is still quiet. She then speaks slowly, as she doesn't want to speak her words,  
  
"I thought…that…I was…not..in…love with you…as lover anymore". Aeris stops for a moment, waiting for Zack's response.  
  
"Go on", says Zack.  
  
Aeris turns around and now faces Zack. Her eyes looks very sorry for what she has said, but Zack still sees at her calmly.  
  
"Zack…aren't you…..angry….?", she asks Zack with almost inaudible voice.  
  
Zack shakes his head, "Just go on…", he says. He pats her shoulder, gives her a slightly better feeling.  
  
"Well…actually I still care about you…", Aeris continues. "…but in term of brother and sister relationship…".  
  
Zack's eyes widens, his brows raise. Zack keeps silent, but his eyes tell Aeris to tell more. Aeris looks at him nervously. She is worry that her words make Zack angry, but she knows it is too late to step back now. She must go on telling her feeling to Zack.  
  
"Zack…my love for you…was a kind of puppy love…We were very young at that time. As time went by, I understood that I just could love you as my brother…nothing more…..", tears are brimming in her eyes.  
  
"For this, I am sorry, Zack, I do apologize with all my heart that I may have hurt you…I can not love you like the way you do. Now it's up to you, I will not blame on you if you wish to leave me with anger, disappointment, or whatever feeling… I just deserve that…". Now tears are falling.  
  
Zack takes a deep breath, strokes Aeris' hair slowly while watching her looking at him with tearful eyes of sorry. "At least now I know, and you know it, too…" , says Zack calmly. He then continues his words," I though that I would be the first who tell what you 've just said".  
  
Aeris is shocked to hear his words.  
  
Really…? She gazes to Zack. A look of disbelief on what she heard depicts clearly on her face.  
  
Zack just chuckles, finally he says,"My angel, it is unbelievable, I must confess it ! What a strange circumstance !!", he laughs again. Aeris is getting more confused with Zack's reaction.  
  
Is he gone mad ? But I don't think so, still I don't understand. Aeris looks at Zack, she doesn't know what to do.  
  
"Well, let me explain then," says Zack after he calms down. "Aeris, I just want to make it short. I did love you at the past, but somehow I felt that was not the way it meant to be. I just could love you, took care of you as…..sister. No, it is not relieving words for what you've just said to me. It is the truth, Aeris…you did not hurt me after all, you even made me feel better !!!", Zack smiles as he ends his words, but he starts to talk again  
  
"I had no idea how to tell you that I just loved you as sister, until I failed on my mission. Now, we meet again, face to face, but still I have no idea how to tell you…without hurting you. Well, I still think that you are still on love with me as lover….how rude I am !", Zack backs to his laughs again. Aeris still looks at him confusely, but as she watches Zack laughs freely, she knows that he told the truth, she knows that Zack really meant what he said.  
  
He just loves me as sister….and I just love him as brother…what a coincidence !!! Aeris thinks to herself, but with that, she feels her heart lighter. She is no longer feeling burden on her heart to tell Zack that she only loves him as brother since she knows that Zack has the same kind of feeling towards her too, that he loves her as sister. She feels like dark cloud has gone from her mind, replaced by warm sunlight with refreshing air.  
  
After Zack's laugh is over, he then stares at Aeris, with a broad smile on his face. "Now, sister, are you relieved now ? "  
  
"Sure, Zack, thank you", Aeris replies with smile. Then they laugh together, again, but both of them have no more burden to bear. They laugh freely, they are laughing for themselves.  
  
After they run out of breath, Zack says to her, in a joking voice, "Well, since you have no lover anymore, you can find a good man for you…."  
  
Aeris is suddenly quiet. She never guess that Zack will throw that question at moment like this. Zack's face grows strange, a kind of sorry for asking her a sensitive question and sadness for seeing Aeris' face grows sad.  
  
"A..Aeris…? Did I say something wrong ?", Zack says, now his voice becomes more serious. Aeris keeps on silent, only her sad look gives him reply. Slowly, tears are forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aeris…I didn't intend to hurt your feeling…", Zack says with comforting voice.  
  
Should I tell him ? Should I tell him how I feel right now ? Aeris hesitates, but finally she throws herself to Zack's arm, weeping on his shoulder.  
  
Zack hugs her in his arms, he is trying to comfort her.  
  
"Aeris…I never know that you can be very sad like this, there must be something that hurts your heart…and it seems you have been concealing it for a long time…Come on, Aeris…just tell me…", Zack says to Aeris while stroking her hair softly.  
  
Aeris is just crying and crying. She cries because she feels so sad being questioned by Zack about someone she loves, and she cries because she feels happy that at last she finds a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"Zack…it is very cruel…I love someone, I do really love someone, but he is in another world, world of living…I can't get him Zack…I can't..and worse…I haven't told him that I love him !", Aeris' body chokes heavily as she spits every word.  
  
"It's okay, Aeris, it's okay…who is he ?", Zack asks Aeris.  
  
"He is much more like you, he is SOLDIER too…his name is Cloud…Cloud Strife…", Aeris replies.  
  
"Hmmm…that Cloud guy ? I knew him…", Zack says. He hopes that his words can comfort Aeris and stop her to cry, but they just can not.  
  
She really loves him…poor Aeris….Zack thinks. He actually hates to see woman crying, but this time he has to make an exception. He just let himself as a shoulder to cry on for Aeris. At least that is all he can do. He feels sorry for Aeris. He knows Aeris as a cheerful, yet very nice and elegant girl.  
  
Aeris…I know that you really care toward other, you must deserve better things..not like this..you are right…it's not fair what you have done to others…but I can't help you, I am just ordinary human...I'm sorry, Aeris…I am sorry…  
  
Zack hugs Aeris tighter as he feels Aeris' tears come more intensely.  
  
Cry on…my angel…pour your tears, pour your sorrow right now… I hope you will find a better way….Zack keeps on hugging Aeris. 


	4. Do You Remember ?

Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note : this chapter took some lyrics from Viva Forever but in an unordered manner, a song by Spice Girls. I just love it, and it seemed match for situation between Aeris and Cloud (  
  
  
  
DO YOU STILL REMEMBER ?  
  
Aeris stands within Lifestream, staring at Cloud who is sitting on the grass. This time, Aeris flies down and reaches the ground, but Cloud can not see her since Aeris is in ghostly form, even though Aeris can still see Cloud. Aeris then sits beside him, but still he can not feel her presence.  
  
Cloud…what are you doing here ? Why do you look so sad ? I am here, Cloud….I am here, I will never leave you…no matter what…  
  
Still no response from Cloud. Aeris then tries to touch Cloud's cheek with her hand, but as her finger is about to meet his cheek, it only touches nothing. Aeris' face grows sad knowing that she can not touch the one she loves physically. She can only watch him, no more.  
  
/***********/  
  
Do you still remember, how we used to be,  
  
Feeling together, believe in whatever,  
  
My love has said to me,  
  
Both of us were dreamers,  
  
Young love in the sun,  
  
Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you,  
  
We'd only just begun.  
  
/**********/  
  
Cloud….do you still remember how we used to be ? First time I saw you, I knew you had something inside you. You warned me to move away from Mako reactor in Midgar, and…you still bothered yourself by buying a flower of mine at that time. Sure, that time was not a perfect time to buy a flower from a humble flower girl, but you did it. Did you know Cloud, that flower was only one gil, but it had a deep memory for me since then ?  
  
Cloud just keeps silent. This makes Aeris sure that she can not communicate to him, but she still sits beside Cloud. She feels desire to tell everything to Cloud as if he could see her, listen to her…  
  
I had feeling that we will always be together, for every moment we shared. We always believed in whatever. I always believed you to be my bodyguard after you fell from church in Midgar. I always have trusted you Cloud…always….. Soon afterward, I involved within struggle to defeat Sephiroth and save The Planet. I got to know you closer and closer, but still you took a distance with me. Still, you cared about me. I could see it in your eyes…  
  
Aeris then moves her body in front of him and looks into his eyes, but she only finds emptiness there.  
  
Did you remember when I first saw Highwind ? I was really really very eager to take a ride on it someday. I just couldn't hide my feelings, and need to told it to other. That was a nature of me, Cloud, to express my feelings, and I did not know why my heart pointed to you, to be the one who would listen to my wish. At first, I thought I was wrong telling you my wish to ride Highwind, and started not to hope a good response from you…but I was quite surprised that you replied with your promise to take me in Highwind someday. Did you know that I was really happy, Cloud ? I was really happy not just because I have told my wish, but it was also that you were the one who gave that promise…..even though that promise has not been fulfilled up to now…*sigh*…  
  
Aeris stops for a moment. She gazes away to the sky in silence. Having talked about her memories with Cloud triggers her smile.  
  
/*********/  
  
Hasta manana, Always be mine.  
  
/*********/  
  
One unforgettable thing is our date at Gold Saucer….how wonderful it was, wasn't it ?  
  
She then looks at Cloud, smiles to him even she knows he will not be able to see her.  
  
I have lied to you by telling that the date was your payment for being my bodyguard, but actually, that was a gimmick..the truth is…I did want to have a nice date with you…  
  
She giggles to herself as she remembered how she was like a little devil, concealing her intention to have date with Cloud while he had no idea of what was really going on.  
  
I never forget how your face looked like when we were casted role for The Dragon Knight show that night…You looked so nervous…Well, the brave spiky- blondie Cloud Strife had found his match at last : a stage show !  
  
She giggles again. She really saw Cloud's other side at that time. She saw Cloud's nervous but cheerful face, and she loved to see him to be like that. Almost everyday she only looked Cloud in tough face because of their struggle to defeat Sephiroth that left no room for fun, but that night, she really saw him in different feature.  
  
I really enjoyed that, Cloud….After that, we took ride on Gondola, wow…it was so romantic….  
  
Her memory flies away to Gondola ride on Gold Saucer that night. Cloud and she were sitting in front of other inside Gondola.  
  
It was a perfect moment to tell my feelings but…and tell me Cloud, did I notice jealousy in your eyes when I mentioned Zack that night ? Have no worry, Cloud, because I have settled down that thing. I and Zack are like brother and sister now, and he knew you….Guess your hair is well-known in the universe, huh ?  
  
Aeris chuckles. She feels a little happier now as she tells her story to Cloud, but surely she will be even happier if Cloud could listen to her.  
  
At that time I said that I wanted to meet you, but you did not understand, so I said it again. Do you understand now what I meant that night, Cloud ? I only blushed after said that, but I hoped you understood. Well, it was quite uncommon for girls to tell their feeling first….At least, I had given a sign for you, Cloud…and wished you could response it back…  
  
Talking about that, I remember when we were inside Cave of The Ancients. I asked Cait Sith to do fortune-telling for our relationship, Cloud. According to his fortune-telling, we were perfect, we were made for each other !! I was very very happy and excited knowing that.I know it may sound silly to believe in Caith Sith's fortune-telling….but…it gave me hope, didn't it ? Cait Sith then said that he would be ready to be our match- maker….  
  
Aeris laughs softly  
  
…match-maker, Cloud..do you know what it means ? It means we will be getting married someday..…how wonderful it could be !  
  
She just lets her imagination goes, an imagination that she will be Cloud's bride….at least that's all she can do, but soon her face looks empty again  
  
But that was only fortune-telling,…unfortunately….*sigh*….Cloud, if we were given chance to make Cait Sith's fortune-telling became true, would you take that chance ?  
  
Aeris looks at Cloud hopefully, but then she realizes that she will get no answer from him. She only takes a deep breath.  
  
Well, I guess you are still unaware of my presence, Cloud…poor me….  
  
She then gazes to sky again  
  
Cloud…after those times, I knew that I was the last Cetra, and within it lied a great responsibility to save Planet. I had to pray for Holy to come. That was the last time I saw you, right ? I tried to go into your dream, told you that I would be gone for awhile to overcome Sephiroth, and I promised you that I would be back when everything's over….Guess I have fulfilled my promise now, but not in the way I wanted it to be….  
  
Soon after that, you and the rest have came to me at Ancient Temple. That was the last time I saw you.  
  
Aeris feels a bitterness in her heart, remembering that memory again.  
  
I was praying for Holy when I saw you, your eyes were on me Cloud…I felt so happy. Unfortunately, your body were controlled by Sephiroth and tried to kill me, but I knew that your mind was struggling for freedom over your body, so I tried to call your name within my pray, gave you strength to back as normal, and you won ! You released yourself from Sephiroth's control. Then you looked at me with grateful look…your eyes Cloud…it was your eyes that made me felt in peace…you looked at me with very caring look. I could see your lips were trembling as if you wanted say something to me, and I could see you were moving closer to me when….  
  
She gasps as pain comes to her heart again  
  
…I was hoping for you to come to me when I…when suddenly Sephiroth jumped from above and stabbed me right through my body. It was all of a sudden. I could only feel his masamune sword inside my body, and slowly I felt my soul slipped away from my body….My body felt limp…and then you held me….you were looking at me with worried look…your lips were trembling…your eyes started to water…you were sobbing, you were crying, Cloud….  
  
Aeris feels her eyes filled with tears. She never forget that moment.  
  
It was the last moment of us, Cloud…A painful last moment, but beneath that painful memory, I could see the other side of you, Cloud….you cared about me so much that you cried for me…I was…I was very happy that I was not nothing for you, I was very happy to be in your arms, but I was very sad that the moment only lasted for some seconds….I grew limp and my vision blurred…I was very scared to death, but it was your eyes again, Cloud…a sad but lovingly eyes I loved to look at…that made me brave to face my last moments…those eyes made me could rest..in peace….  
  
/****************/  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting,  
  
Everlasting, like the sun,  
  
Live Forever, for the moment,  
  
Ever searching for the sun.  
  
/***************/  
  
Aeris stops herself from continuing, her body is choking harshly, she cries. She is very tortured in heart right now. She wants to be hugged by Cloud, but that can not be happened. Even though Cloud knows that she is beside him, their different form avoids them to make physical contact. She starts to feel that everything has gone unfair to her.  
  
After that, I didn't remember anything at all. I just awoke in Lifestream then, and watched you and the rest from other world. All I could do was just summoning Lifestream to help Holy crushed Meteor. After that, well, here I am, being with you but unnoticed…  
  
She shakes her head and sweeps her tears.  
  
Right now, Cloud, I have to think this over.  
  
After some moment, she turns her face in front of Cloud.  
  
My love, did you know that at first, I had respect to you ? You had yourself charisma…  
  
Aeris starts to tell her deep feeling to Cloud.  
  
Indeed you were a cold and selfish man, but as time went by, I saw you not only as a cocky and cold-hearted leader, but actually a caring one, but you concealed it for unknown reason….and that respect turned into special feeling, Cloud. I must admit that I…I fell in love with you…even there was Tifa who always be by your side. At first, even though I liked you, I always had thought in my mind that I would not really fell in love with you, so I did not even think about you and Tifa.  
  
I always tried to pretend my feeling and tried to hope that we wouldn't be together, but I found that was wrong. Well, when that feeling came to me, I started to question myself whether I was right or wrong….Cloud, did you think I was wrong to love you ? I knew that you and Tifa were childhood friends and it seemed that was the way it meant to be, you would be together with Tifa. I heard that you had made promise with Tifa when you both were kids, that you would always protect her….was that true, Cloud ? If that was true, then, you must loved her, and I was wrong to love you. I hoped that was true, Cloud, even though it meant I lost you….to Tifa. I just could not imagine how devastated Tifa would be if you just left her...After all, she was my closest friend, until now. Besides, Tifa was the most suitable woman to take care of you. She had risked her life many times to save you, right ? And I ? I just made you into trouble for saving me, and that occurred many times, and I just ruined your relationship with Tifa, didn't it ? If I did not come to The Avalanche, surely you and Tifa were together, and it would be Tifa that took you on the date at Gold Saucer….Cloud, I felt like I crossed my wrong path…  
  
There was no doubt Tifa loved you very much, Cloud, maybe as much as I love you, and I am sure, she is waiting for you to be with her someday. Strangely, although I hoped a lot for you and Tifa, I also hoped that day….will not come…never….I could not bear to let you go, it would be too painful for me after these all….Am I selfish ? I don't know….I only know that I need you so badly..  
  
Aeris stares at Cloud's blue eyes.  
  
Funny, wasn't it ? I have turned my best friend into my love-rival at the same time….but I just could not hate her…That's very wrong and unreasonable thing to hate her. I knew that Tifa also knew what I felt to you, but she still treated me as her best friend. I wonder how she thought about me, especially after knowing that I had the same feeling with her. We ever confessed our feeling to you, but we had no argue after that, and we just treated each other as friends, yet we still kept our dream to be with you, secretly. Yes, this was a complicated hidden love triangle between me, you, and Tifa.  
  
Sometimes I felt jealous to see how you and Tifa got along together. You two laughed together cheerfully, talked for hours closely, but I always tried hard to overcome that feeling. That feeling was not very right, I was not supposed to be like that. I did not deserve you, Cloud, but Tifa did….*sigh*….Contrarily, every time I teased you, or whenever you did a good care of me, I always saw Tifa's jealousy in her eyes, she looked so worry about you..maybe she was afraid losing you to me….gosh…Tifa, I am sorry, I am really…sorry…I did not intend to make you jealous to me. Tifa, did you remember that I ever told you not to worry about me and Cloud since I knew I had to be sacrificed for the sake of The Planet ? He will be yours, Tifa…trust me….  
  
Aeris shakes her head as if she could tell Tifa that she feels sorry.  
  
Cloud, do you know that each time I try to be like this, each time I try to tell myself that we can not be together, my heart feels pain ? I could not lie to my heart that I wanted you…but I could not lie for obvious reality that we are now teared apart…All I can do now is just remembering every moments we shared….  
  
It is clear now that my love has said to me. You, Cloud, are my true love. Cloud, do you realize that both of us were dreamer ? We were young love in the sun…but we were unable to be together…  
  
/*****************/  
  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word,  
  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within,  
  
Like a love song that I'd heard,  
  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time,  
  
Promises made, every memory saved,  
  
Has reflections in my mind.  
  
/***************/  
  
Aeris thinks for a moment, she bits her lips and narrows her eyes. She feels she has to say next words to Cloud….  
  
Cloud…I don't even know whether you love me or not…I'd rather not knowing it, I don't care Cloud…to love is not always to own, and to love means to prepare to lose the beloved…is that right ? Or is it just me who try to comfort myself ?  
  
Cloud, I did not notice your face other than your sad and empty face like now, why is it Cloud ?  
  
You should be happy since the threat has gone…and you should be happy too that you can make your dream to be with Tifa to be true….There must be something inside that wounds your heart deeply….is it…because…me ?  
  
Aeris blushes, she shakes her head  
  
No…it can't be…you love Tifa, Cloud, you must love her….Beside, she loves you, Cloud…She needs you to be by her side, you must be with her, protect her, love her…There is no way you could love me, yes, it is true that you care about me, but that's all, you only love Tifa....  
  
She touches Cloud's hair, but again, her fingers only touch nothing, but she does not care about it.  
  
Cloud…will you do me a favor ? I love you very much, but I have to release you…..We both live in different world, there is no way we could be together. I have to face this reality, you too…..So, promise me, Cloud, just promise to me that you will go on and live your life happily….be with Tifa, …you will find love at her…She has promised to take care of you for me, Cloud, and she really wants to do that…  
  
Live forever, my love, live your life in happiness forever. Leave the past. I don't want to see your sad eyes anymore. I can't stand seeing you like that. If you really do care about me, then make Tifa happy so she can make your life happier, and with that, you really make my sacrifice meaningful.  
  
Always search for the sun of happiness that will light your way, and you will find your way, Cloud...  
  
Cloud, please keep me in your heart, always remember me as the one who will always love you, no matter how you feel to me…To love is not always to own, right ? And to love means to prepare to lose the beloved….like I said before.  
  
One more thing, Cloud, please do not feel guilty about me, it is not your fault that I am in Lifestream now. My death has nothing to do with you….maybe that's just the written way for us…and the Highwind ride…that was not your fault too. I could see in your eyes that you really wanted to take me to Highwind, I believe you did, and that's enough for me.  
  
Aeris tears come to her eyes again, she feels like telling Cloud farewell words.  
  
My love…felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you, we'd only just begun. Always be mine, Cloud, always be mine…although it can only be happened in my heart, I want to believe it….I really want to believe it…always….with all my heart  
  
Cloud…my love…be strong…and….goodbye…  
  
Aeris stands. She unties her hair ribbon, and drops it on grass near Cloud. As her ribbon flies down, there is soft sparkling light creeping on its form. From its ghostly form, the ribbon gradually turned to solid object, and falls gracefully on grass as a beautiful pink ribbon. She smiles lovingly at Cloud once more, and then flies back to Lifestream, leaving Cloud at his spot. She still feels sad, but now she feels better that she has told him much how her heart is. Even though she knows that Cloud was not able to feel her presence, somehow she believes that her words have came to Cloud's heart. Sometimes, word is more meaningful if it reaches to heart, need not being listened to. That is her belief, and her heart wants to believe it forever…..  
  
Cloud, while in his emptiness state, suddenly feels a warm wind blows to him.  
  
It was unusual wind, he thinks. That wind was so warm…so comforting…..it was different from ordinary wind…..I wonder what it was ? I feel something…something is relaxing my heart…something that eases my pain…..I feel my heart lighter now…  
  
He then looks at grass around him and his eyes meet a pink ribbon he used to see in past times. His brows raise, his face looks surprised. He hesitantly picks up the ribbon slowly and looks at it for a moment. While looking at Aeris' hair ribbon, his face gradually changes, from a sorrowful and blank face to a smiling one. He moves the ribbon closer to his face and smell a fresh aroma of flower he used to know. Cloud closes his eyes as he savours the aroma he has been longing for long time. He feels his heart is filled with warmth and peaceful sensation. He still feels something is missing, but he knows that he is not alone. He kisses her ribbon and puts it in his front pocket. Close to his heart.  
  
/******************/  
  
But we're all alone now, was it just a dream,  
  
Feelings untold, they will never be sold,  
  
And the secret's safe with me.  
  
/*****************/  
  
"Aeris…you were here, right ? I feel your caring with my heart. Take care of you too…..I miss you…Live forever in happiness too ", he whispers, and then he smiles to the crimson sky above. Somehow, he knows that she hears him, and he believes that. 


	5. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
As I walk toward Highwind, I feel much better on every step I make. I know it. I know my angel is smiling at me over there, from her world. Both we know we will never come again, at least, in my world, but wherever there is love, life begins, over and over again. So I will live my life with joy, as she asked me to. I have to pass my past. It doesn't mean I will forget her…no way…I will still put her in my heart forever…I will make her proud of me. I want to live forever in happiness. I want to make my angel happy, too. She deserves it, and at least that's the way to make her happy.  
  
I always believe in her, she is always watching me, she always prays for me and the others. I have no doubt about that. I will always remember the way she walked, the way she gestured, the way she giggled, the way she cared about me…All are carved nicely in my heart. She has given herself for other's happiness, other's hope for a brand new day lies ahead. She is my great angel after all, and I was lucky to know her, to meet her even though I will always miss her.  
  
Sure there is still a sadness inside my heart, but I won't be keeping it any longer. She wanted to let it go, and I will give my best to please her. After all, I am not alone, there are my friends who have same feeling as I do to my angel. We will remember you forever, my angel, my bravest angel, and I will always do remember our shared moments.  
  
Rest, my angel, rest in peace with smile on your face...and… let the wind tells you…that….I love you….Aeris Gainsborough…  
  
  
  
Deep inside Sleeping Forest, inside Temple of The Ancients, a young beautiful woman in pink dress and red short jacket sits quietly in altar. Her face looks peaceful and full of contentment.  
  
A gust of soft wind blows on her face. She keeps quiet for a moment, and smiles after that. "I love you too, Cloud Strife," she whispers to warm air around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S POST-STORY NOTE :  
  
Well, that was my first fanfic. Sorry if it does not really kicks !! ^-^….I wrote it in my leisure time, and I have tried hard to figure out what I should wrote. After some nights, I got an idea, and it would be lengthy pages to write in, so after I have some thought, I think it's better if I split it in several sequels, so I can write with another style in every sequel. However, I did not intend to make this story a sad one, basically, it is a hopeful one, since I put Aeris back to life at the end of this story. More about it will be explained in my next sequel. Have a nice read ! 


End file.
